


ChRiS iMaGiNe!!1!1!

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: CRACKFIC TIME A THOUSAND, F/M, LIKE MY IMMORTAL BAD, MY FRIEND WROTE THIS BC SHE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME, SO, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pls don't even read this unless you want to projectile vomit. Created by my friend Eva.





	ChRiS iMaGiNe!!1!1!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva my asshole friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eva+my+asshole+friend).



You're getting ready for the Muse concert. You want to look good for your men, so you wear red lipstick, black eyeliner, fishnet tights, and your favorite hot topic dress with converse. Just the thought of Chris noticing you makes your heart melt and your lady parts tingle. After taking an uber to the concert, you secure a spot in the front next to the stage. You can't believe this is happening. Then, the lights dim, and you see him. He winks at you, and you take your bra and throw it on the stage. He smirks and gestures towards you, then backstage. Succ succ fuck fuck with Chris


End file.
